Exchange Program To Australia
by Kitcat5239
Summary: Ezra invites seven students with him to Australia for 6 months to a year on a student exchange program. This is my first story so please review. I will write more longer chapters and in more depth in the next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Aria POV**

I walked into my English class early this morning, knowing that Ezra wanted to talk to me before class started. I knocked on the door and he gave me a nod to come in, it was our secret way of knowing that he was alone. I loved knowing that every school morning I was going to be taught by boyfriend who happened to be amazingly hot and also my English teacher. Everyone thought he was hot, even my friends. I still have not told them about Ezra and me. It's not that I do not want to, but I promised Ezra that I would not tell anyone until we were both ready, and hoping it would not jeopardise his job.

" You came" he said with that sexy smile on his face. " Why would not I want to spend some time with my amazing boyfriend before school" I replied. " You have a good point" said Ezra. " So babe, why did you ask me to come to school 20 minutes early" I asked curiously. There was that smile again, that one that said I love you and I want to kiss you. I walked over around his desk so I could sit facing him while he sat in his chair. I leaned down and cupped his face with my hands and kissed him passionately. We lost track of time and realised that it was only five minutes until I had English. " Okay, so what were you saying before we lost track of time, oh that is right why did you ask me here early" I asked. "I have a surprise to tell you, but since its time for class. I will tell you when everyone gets here" said Ezra.

I gave him one last kiss before heading to my seat and took out a book and pretended to read, while wondering what Ezra was going to say to the entire class.

" Okay everyone, hurry and get in your seats. I have something to talk to you about" he said

" Alright, so last week I got a call from my brother. He lives in Australia and is also a teacher" he said while Mona interrupted him saying " Oh no Mr. Fitz you're not leaving us are you" " Well technically no but if you would just allow me to finish there is an explanation to why I am telling you all this. Okay, my brother teaches at a really big school and has some positions available for an exchange program there in Brisbane. There are seven student positions and one teacher position there for a six month or one year exchange program. I already spoke to the principle and she said it was okay for a few students to go but I am the one who has to pick two or three top students from my class and then they are allowed to pick a few friends to come too. And since there is a teacher position my brother obviously offered it to me. The top three students of the class is Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings and Paige McCullers. If you three could please stay behind and I will write you a letter excusing you from your next class. I know that some of you have exams coming up in the next few days so this can be study for the rest of the lesson. Mrs. Montgomery will be teaching the class in a month time" Mr. Fitz said.

I quickly got out my phone and texted Ezra.

**Oh my god babe, why did not you tell me earlier? Xox AM**

**Because I wanted to serprise you. Xoxo EF**

**You so planned this did not you? Xox AM**

**Yes of coarse. Let me guess who is coming. You, Spencer, Paige, Hannah, Emily, Caleb and Toby. Am I correct? Xoxo EF**

**You know me so well. Class is over. Will talk to you after the group talk. Love you xox AM**

**Looking forward to it. Love you too xoxo EF oh and P.S Can you please get Hannah and Emily to stay back so I can give them the letters to give to your teachers for the next lesson. Thanks hun. **

**Yer babe of coarse. xox AM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ezra POV**

Once everyone had left I gave the letter to Hannah and Emily to give to their history teacher excusing Aria, Spencer and Paige from class. I cannot believe I thought of this trip all because I wanted to spend some quality time with my girlfriend also know as my student Aria. She looks so beautiful today. Okay stap out of it I thought to mysleft wondering what they thought when I am just standing here thinking to my self when I am the one who asked them to stay behind to talk about this program.

"Okay girls so let me guess who you have invited to come with us. Well we already have Aria, Spencer and Paige, so we also need Hannah, Emily, Toby and Caleb am I correct" Mr. Fits asked.

"How did you know" Paige asked

" I have my ways, beside who wouldnt want their partners to come with them for six months to a year" he replied

" What about Aria? We are all going to have out partners with us and your not" Said Spencer.

" Dont' worry about me I will be fine. Trust me okay" replied Aria then she got out her phone discreatly and texted Ezra. Then she just got up and left the room.

**I have not told them yet. We are going to have to tell all of them now. Where are we staying and how many bed rooms are there? Xox AM**

**I thought you said that you were goin to tell Spencer Hannah and Emily. Do not worry it is okay we will tell your friends first then will tell the rest afterwards. It's my brothers holiday home and it is 20 minutes away from the school and there is four bedrooms which mean we are going to have to share a bed ;) xoxo EF**

**:o the same bed, you shouldnt of said that now I have to wait a month before we are able to or maybe not ;) xox AM**

**so you like that Idea huh... sleeping with your teacher that sounds really naughty :D xoxo EF **

**I am so naughty Mr. Fitz, I think I might need a good spanking. How about I come over tonight, say around 7?. I will say I am sleeping over at Spencers. How does that sound to you Mr. Fitz? Xox AM**

**You know I hate it when you tempt me like that especially when we are at school. Seven sounds good. You better get back in there the girls are wondering where you went and it is hard saying that im texting my brother becasue they keep on asking details about the trip. Love you xoxo EF**

**Okay I am coming back now. Love you too xox AM**


End file.
